Disgrace
by x.Heavenly.Bliss.x
Summary: Hikari Aidou, Rukia Kain and Sakuno Ichijou: the daughters of the most noble families of the Vampire World finds out that their new Pureblood Class Leader, Yukimina Kuran, is a disgrace to the Pureblood family. Why? FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. A New Beginning

Hii! It's me again! For a change, I decided to change my family-fluff type writing to a more serious theme/genre (dun,dun, DUN) XD

This is my first serious type fanfic so, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Do not own VK **(if i did I'd rule the world XD)

Disgrace

Chapter 1- A New Beginning

"Hikari Ojo-sama, we have arrived at Cross Academy," the old chauffeur of the Aidou Family opened the door for a young beautiful girl. She has blonde hair, with some natural brown highlights in it; her aqua-blue eyes scanned the newly built buildings of the infamous Cross Academy. She stepped out of the black Rolls Royce, and flinched at the glimmering sunlight.

"Dang it, why do we have to come here so early!" complained Hikari as she shield her eyes from the offending sunlight.

"I humbly apologise, Hikari-sama, but your father insists on you to come here early so you can get prepared earlier than the others, since your speed on unpacking your luggage is undeniably _slow_," the elderly chauffeur explained with a sigh.

"Annoying, over-prepared father," Hikari huffed under her breath.

Hikari Aidou is the eldest out of three daughters of the Aidou family. Like her father, she is well-known for her great intelligence, but even more well-known for her pig-headedness. She was told by the Chairman of the Cross Academy that she will enjoy her stay here. Hikari will now find out for herself.

Hikari marched her way through the grand school gates, and a majestic building came into sight.

"So this is the famous Cross Academy that father was making a big fuss about," Hikari pointed out, "I heard that this is actually Cross Academy the "second" since the first one was destroyed..."

Hikari was clever enough not to mention why the original school was destroyed, as her father told her it was an ominous thing to bring up. As Hikari made her way down the main hallway to the Chairman's office, she saw a familiar figure.

"Hey, look! It's Rukia!" Hikari ran towards her cousin, well, technically her second cousin, who was standing outside the Chairman's office.

"Hikari!" greeted Rukia.

"Why are you here so early?" Hikari asked.

"Augh... my father sent me here early so I could unpack my things earlier than the others," her cousin replied.

"Ha, same!" Hikari laughed.

"Are you planning to go in?"

"Yeah, but somebody's already in there talking to the Chairman," Rukia responded tiredly.

Rukia Kain, the second child of Akatsuki and Ruka Kain, is a calm person. Unlike her cousin, she is less hyperactive and of course, less pig-headed. She feels that her whole life is devoted into getting her younger cousin out of trouble and put herself in the hot-spot instead. Her appearance is like her father's, tall, but not freakishly tall, and her wavy auburn hair, along with her good observance are her trade marks.

The two cousins waited outside the office for fifteen minutes before the person speaking to the Chairman inside came out. A medium-height girl with sunny blonde hair and emerald green eyes came bouncing out. Her smile was inevitably bright, flashing her pearly fangs at the two slightly shocked cousins standing outside.

"Hi! My name is Sakuno Ichijou, pleased to meet you!" She stuck her hand out to shake the two girls' hand.

"Eh...my name's Hikari, Hikari Aidou," she hesitantly took the bright girl's hand and shook it.

"Rukia, Rukia Kain," Rukia returned the hand shake with a small smile.

"A-Are you not the daughter of Takuma Ichijou, the leader of the Ichijou Group?" Hikari asked.

"Yes, I am," Sakuno answered cheerfully.

"Are you sure she's a vampire?" Rukia whispered dubiously to her cousin.

"Yes," Hikari answered quickly.

"Well, how do you know?"

"She has fangs!"

"That's all?"

"Yeah, if I hadn't seen them, then I'm pretty sure she's a human," Hikari replied quickly to her cousin before the cheery girl, who was now currently distracted by the beautiful stain-glass windows, could see them.

"I'm heading to the new Moon Dorms now; I guess I'll see you two later," she waved to her new friends before bouncing out of the main school building.

Hikari and Rukia watched Sakuno's retreating back, astonished.

They diverted their attention back to their meeting with the Chairman.

"Okay, it's time for me to go in now," Rukia said to her cousin before knocking on the door and entered.

"Ahh, isn't it Rukia Kain-san?" a hyperactive-looking man with glasses said as he peered at the girl entering his office.

"Y-Yes, it is," Rukia murmured before sitting down on a seat.

"Is there anybody else waiting outside?" asked Chairman Cross cheerfully.

"Yes, it's my cousin, Hikari Aidou," Rukia answered.

"Well, why don't you tell her to come in as well? I'm sort of in a rush so I'll see you two at the same time, if you don't mind that is," the Chairman suggested enthusiastically.

"Eh...no, I'll tell her to come in," replied Rukia before getting off her seat to get her waiting cousin.

The two were now sitting in front of the Chairman's desk, listening to him go on and fantasizing about his dream of the peace and harmony between vampires and humans. He then randomly went onto telling the uninterested girls about his pink, frilly aprons with funny animal pictures on them.

"I thought you said he was in a rush," whispered Hikari whilst the Chairman was still going on about his aprons.

"Yeah, but I bet it was an excuse so he could go and get his lunch early or something," Rukia whispered back.

After ten painstakingly slow minutes of the Chairman's apron gibberish, the girls finally got their student packs. They got their ordered Night Class uniform with a box of blood tablets, a student handbook and a student pass.

"Your Dorm and Class leader will be Yukimina Kuran," stated the Chairman.

Both girls nodded attentively, and pondered on what their new Class Leader would be like. They have heard of the famous Pureblood name before, but have not actually met the girl in person.

"Oh, and one very last thing, girls, when you make your way to your night lessons, brace yourselves," the Chairman waved his fist in the air, showing them to be prepared when they are going to their lessons.

"Eh...okay," both girls replied in unison. They didn't bother in asking why because the Chairman will probably make up something random anyway.

The girls thanked the Chairman before leaving the office and head to their Moon Dorms.

"Gosh, my first hour at Cross Academy, and I've met two psychos already!" exclaimed Hikari as she twirled her second finger in a circular movement next to her head.

"I hope I'm not one of them," joked Rukia.

Both girls burst out laughing and continued their way to their new homes.

"Hey, Rukia, what do you think our new Class leader will be like?" Hikari asked.

"I dunno, I heard from my father that his old Class Leader was a Pureblood, and was indeed very caring. Maybe she'll be the same since they are related," Rukia answered intelligently.

"Maybe you're right," agreed Hikari as she starts to feel the excitement growing in herself.

"This is gonna be fun," smiled Hikari as the building of the newly renovated Moon Dorms comes into their view.

**THE END**

So...how was it?

I used this chapter as a character introductory type thing, so it'll get more exciting in the next chapter ;)

Want the next chapter? Then please **reeevieww! **(Not doing this so I could torture people XD)

loves, Christine xxx

* * *

* * *


	2. Night Class Revived

Hello! Here's the second chapter to Disgrace!

Also thanks for the previous reviews! They were quite encouraging since this is my first "serious" fanfic. XD

Do not own VK!

Enjoy!

* * *

2. Night Class Revived

Hikari and Rukia have finally arrived at the Moon Dorms. As they eased the main door open, they could see Night Class students and teachers buzzing about busily with clipboards and sheets in their hands. A tall, old-looking man came up to the pair and greeted them with a bow.

"Hikari-sama, Rukia-sama, I am so glad you have made it here safely," he bowed. "Now please sign your names up for a room and I shall get people to bring it up to your chamber."

Hikari and Rukia directed their attention to a desk with a blonde woman sitting at it. She has a clipboard in her hands, ticking off something with her pen. The two girls decided to go up to the woman to sign up for their room.

It took a whole fifteen minutes to just sign up for a room. The lady had to check their student passes and check their belongings. She then gave both of the girls a booklet with Dorm rules and times in it.

Afterwards, the two cousins were led to their bedroom by the same butler who greeted them when they arrived. Hikari and Rukia watched him warily as he carried three luggages in each arm without any sign of struggle. The butler just flashed a meek smile at them and carried on.

Once they got to their bedroom door, Rukia eased the mahogany door open and was surprised by what she was seeing. Hikari peered over her tall cousin and grinned.

"Wow! Didn't think that this place could be _so _big!" exclaimed Hikari excitedly. She flopped onto a four-post double bed and sighed from exhaustion.

"Well, it should be since our parents did pay some money for us to come here," explained Rukia as she opened a spacious, cherry wood wardrobe. Rukia wiped a finger on the wardrobe door and studied it.

"The place is quite clean as well," she smiled to her cousin.

Hikari got up from her new bed and decided to explore their personal bathroom. Her eyes glimmered at the newly furnished, porcelain bath tub, and the gold-trimmed sink.

"The bathroom's not too bad either," stated Hikari.

Outside, Rukia checked her wrist-watch to find that it's about 4 o'clock in the late afternoon. Three hours before their very first Night lesson at Cross Academy begins. The auburn-haired girl sighed at how much time they only have left and thought she and her cousin better start unpacking.

"Hikari, let's start unpacking!" she called to her cousin who was still distracted by their new bathroom.

After spending two painstakingly slow hours on unpacking and arranging their belongings in its perfect place, the girls changed into their brand new Night Class uniform.

"Hey, what do you think?" asked Hikari as she twirled herself round in front of the mirror.

"Yeah, it's alright," replied Rukia monotonously as she vainly powdered her cheek with some red blusher.

Hikari sniggered at her cousin's careless reply and took her own tube of mascara to put on.

"Knock, knock."

"Who is it?" called Rukia, now applying some lip gloss on her lips.

"Rukia-sama, Hikari-sama, it is almost time for class!" called a maid from outside. "Almost everybody has assembled downstairs in the lobby."

"Oh, snap!" cried the two cousins in unison. They took one quick look at themselves in their new uniform and make-up in the mirror before dashing out with their textbooks in their hands.

Everybody stared at them dubiously as they stumbled their way down the staircase. Rukia and Hikari smiled apologetically and laughed sheepishly once they joined their new fellow classmates.

Hikari shook off the embarrassment and stared ahead at a figure standing in front of the rest of the students. It was a girl. She was at least 5ft 3 inches tall and has a very petite figure. She has very beautiful, light-brown angel-curls. Her porcelain cream skin and her deep crimson-rose eyes made her look all the better, and probably the best. Hikari felt jealousy stirring up in her stomach. Could anybody be this beautiful?

Rukia noticed her cousin was staring at something or someone rather. She followed Hikari's gaze and was astounded as well at what she was seeing. She nudged Hikari on the arm with her elbow.

"That's our Dorm Leader," whispered Rukia, "She's Yukimina Kuran."

"Why were you late?" the beautiful Dorm Leader was next to the girls in a flash.

"W-We-We're sorry, Kuran-sama!" cried Hikari, recovering from a near-death heart attack.

Rukia seeing that Hikari hasn't recovered from her fright decided to answer the Dorm Leader's question.

"I apologise, Kuran-sama, we were slightly slow at unpacking," replied Rukia calmly.

"Well, pack faster then," Yukimina Kuran shot back.

The rest of the Night Class sniggered as the two cousins were being picked on by their Class Leader.

Hikari and Rukia turned a shade red and looked away at different directions to avoid staring eyes.

"Class is about to start. We shall make our way to the school building," stated Yukimina as she swiftly turned around and headed towards the main door.

"Yes, Yukimina-sama," answered the whole of the Night Class in unison, and followed their Class Leader out of the Dormitory in groups of twos and threes.

The school tower clock stroke seven as the Night Class made their way into their very first lesson in Cross Academy.

* * *

How was the second chapter?

This was sort of a chapter used to introduce their new Dorm leader a little bit. She bitchy much? XD

Her attitude plays a great part in this story and will be explained in greater detail in future chapters (so stay tuned lol).

Usual stuff, constructive comments, and please **review!!**

**Ps: Updating will take slower than usual cause I have exams coming up so...sorry!**

Christine xxx


	3. Vandelet

Hi, again! Here's the third chapter to Disgrace

Enjoy~!

* * *

After spending half an hour peeling off Day Class students off themselves, the newly formed Night Class has miraculously made it to their classroom in one piece.

"Boy, if I hadn't ran away fast enough I could have been mauled by that crazy Day Class guy!" cried Hikari hysterically, who was on the edge of freezing that guy's butt if it wasn't for Rukia keeping her calm.

Rukia chuckled at her cousin. "Yeah, it's pretty wild out there."

"Don't they have prefects?" asked Hikari, slightly annoyed at the school's lack of responsibility for keeping the Night Class students safe from being _stampeded _by the Day Class pupils.

"No, I don't think they've found the right prefects yet," answered Rukia as she sat herself next to her cousin.

"Hi, guys!" a cheerful voice chirped.

_Oh no._

Sakuno Ichijou walked up to the two cousins and plopped herself next to Rukia.

"Enjoying the school so far?" she asked.

Both cousins shrugged their shoulders in unison.

"I take it you are," pointed out Hikari.

"Yes, but I would even more if the teacher could arrive in time and start our class!" dreaded Sakuno as she glanced at the classroom clock anxiously. It was quarter to 8. Class was supposed to start 45 minutes ago, and still no sign of their Class Leader and their teacher.

"Ah! There's Yukimina-chan!" pointed Sakuno.

"Yukimina-chan?!" the two cousins echoed incredulously, shocked by how the bright blonde addressed their Pureblood Class Leader.

"Oh, don't worry," Sakuno waved her hand as if there was nothing big about it, "She doesn't mind."

Everybody started to stand up and lowered their heads respectfully.

The three girls quickly got up from their seats and bowed as well.

Yukimina Kuran gracefully made her way into the classroom with an older looking man wearing a black suit, who seemed like their class teacher. He seemed strict and old-fashioned, with pointy, sharp vampire-like ears which match his personality. His grey beard was gelled into a point and his grey thin hair was combed back neatly. The old teacher eyed the class with a sceptical look.

"Everybody, this is Vandelet-sensei, he will be our Ethical teacher for the rest of this year," announced Yukimina tonelessly.

"Thank you very much, Yukimina-sama," the old vampire smiled, "It is such a pleasure to teach you, the princess of the almighty Kuran family, as well as the children of the well-known nobles of our society!"

"I do hope that you _work hard, _Yukimina-sama_," _Vandelet's tone suddenly changed from his expressive one to a cold, sinister voice as he directed this at the Pureblood.

"Whatever," was all Yukimina could say as she calmly made her way to the top and the very back of the classroom, where her own personal desk was situated, accompanied with a comfortable, cushioned armchair.

All the students watched her, as she walked pass them up the aisle to her desk.

"Ehem...Today class, we are going to start with talking about the laws of our Vampire society," Vandelet announced as he flicked through some pages of his text book with his glove-cladded hands.

Groans and mumbling were heard throughout the class. Since they are the children of noble families, this topic was mentioned to the students countless times by their parents. Yukimina herself sighed deeply and rested her chin on the back of her hand, a bored expression masking her beautiful face.

"SILENCE!" boomed Vandelet. "I will not accept groaning fools who think they know everything in my class!"

He suddenly looked up the classroom and directed his angry gaze at Yukimina.

"Yukimina-sama, please keep your class in control!" he exclaimed.

"You're the teacher," she smiled patriotically, and leaned back enjoying the teacher's ranting.

"Grrr, why can you not be more like your older sister!?" hissed Vandelet at the Pureblood venomously.

The whole class froze.

"Oh no," Sakuno said, her hands covering her eyes, as if something bad has happened.

"W-What?" Hikari said quietly in response.

Yukimina Kuran locked gazes with Vandelet. It was inevitable now that the Pureblood was angry. All the vampires in the class could feel her angry aura spreading round the room. Her desk started to splint as she clenched her fist tightly with fury. Her beautiful wine-red eyes started to turn to a glowing, bloody, cloudy red.

"She's gonna blow!" whispered Rukia to her cousin.

Everybody watched the Pureblood and their teacher in terror, waiting for the world to explode and end!

Yukimina took a deep breath in and breathed out slowly.

"I need to be excused," she muttered quietly and marched out of the classroom.

Sakuno suddenly got up to go after Yukimina.

"Sit down, Sakuno-san!" ordered the still angry Vandelet.

The cheery girl sat straight back down onto her seat like she was told to, but glanced at the classroom door worriedly.

Vandelet exhaled a long sigh and shook his head slowly.

"What a disgrace," he mumbled to himself in shame.

Only Hikari was able to catch that as she was sitting quite close to the front. She cocked her head to the side and thought about what her teacher had just said.

The Night Class was left in silence waiting for their Pureblood Class Leader to come back.

* * *

How was it?

Please be so kind and review!

Usual stuff, accept any constructive comment on structure, grammar etc etc. (just be nice ;))

Also Happy Easter!!

**Ps: **Btw, does anybody know if there's VK out this month? Cause I heard there isn't and there's this special Kuran family bonus thing that came out instead. My friend told me that there was something else that came out this month instead of VK manga (apart from the family bonus thing), but I'm not sure. So if you guys can be so kind and tell me where to find these extra bonus stuff. That would be great! ;)

Christine xxx


	4. The Father's Dismay

Hihi, minna! _**Long **_time no see! I'm so so very sorry for the very, very (x10) late update! I've had exams so spent the whole month revising and stuff. But finally I get the time to update :D!!

Ps: **DOUBLE CHAPTERS UP!!** I was initially planning to just put up chapter 4, but since it's quite short and it's been such a long time since I've last updated, I've decided to put up chapter 5 as well!!

**Great thanks **to everybody who has reviewed on this story and giving me support on it (^_^)! Please keep it up as it really raise my spirit in fanfic writing!

Enjoy!!

* * *

4. The Father's Dismay

_Knock. Knock. Knock_

"Come in," called a dark-haired man as he was resting in a cushioned chair whilst reading a piece of report.

"I am humbly sorry to disturb you, Kaname-sama," said the butler as he bowed down to his Lord, "I have a letter from Roberto Vandelet, Yukimina-sama's Ethics teacher."

Kaname Kuran stretched his arm out, signalling for the butler to hand the letter over to him. Once, the butler handed his master the letter, he courteously bowed before swiftly leaving the room.

Kaname let out a long sigh and rubbed his left temple with one hand as he read the disappointing letter his daughter's teacher has sent.

_Knock. Knock. Knock_.

The mahogany door to his study slowly opened as a very beautiful woman, or vampires rather, appeared from the door. She smiled a very angelic smile to her husband and gracefully walked towards him as she saw that something was troubling him. The beautiful Yuuki put her comforting hands on her husband's shoulders, emitting great warmth into them.

"Kaname, whatever is the matter?" she asked soothingly, as she started to massage his shoulders, making them relax.

Kaname exhaled another sigh before answering.

"It is about _Yukimina_," he answered solemnly, stressing the child's name with dismay.

"Oh?" was all Yuuki could say before taking the letter out of her husband's hand for a better look.

"I see..." Yuuki returned the letter to Kaname; her eyes gleamed with a bit of anxiousness.

"I don't understand that child," Kaname shook his head, "She just threw a tantrum in front of the whole Night Class!"

"She didn't exactly throw a _tantrum,_ I don't think," Yuuki argued back gently, she was never the one to be aggressive in arguing back to her husband. "If you read the letter carefully, it sounds as if she controlled herself quite well," Yuuki stated positively, trying to defend her daughter.

"Look, Yuuki, love, I still do not understand why you chose to-"

"She will grow into it!" Yuuki cut her husband off quickly in a defensive manner.

Kaname paused a second, slightly taken aback with his Yuuki's sudden argumentativeness. A sigh of resignation escaped his lips.

"Very well, then..." Kaname thought that he did not want to provoke his beloved wife any more. He would do anything to keep her happy, even if it meant keeping that _child_ in the Kuran family.

Yuuki bit her lips back with guilt for arguing with Kaname, but that was the best she could do to protect _her _child.

* * *

Dum dum DUM!!

Lol sorry for the bad sound fx XD

Anyway, please **review**! And I accept any constructive comment :)

Also, I'm not sure about my tense in this so could anybody be so kind point out any mistakes and stuff, thnx!!

Christine xxx


	5. The Talk

Here's the extra chapter, enjoy!!  


* * *

5. The Talk

As the first night of Night Class lessons had finished, everybody went back discussing their new classes, new people they have met, and the most famous topic of all gossip and discussions tonight, Yukimina Kuran. All the Night Class students were eager to find out what happened to their new Pureblood Leader and where she was right now.

Rukia yawned with her hand over her mouth the second she walked out of the school building into the open air of the night. Her cousin was deep in thought about their class leader, and Sakuno Ichijou, anxiously made a beeline towards the Moon Dorm to check on her Pureblood friend.

Rukia glanced over at her cousin. After all the years she has spent with her cousin, she could instantly tell that something was on Hikari's mind. Hikari's blonde brows were furrowed and her pointy finger was rubbing against her chin in a thinking manner. Rukia called this Hikari in her special "Einstein mode".

They have arrived at their dormitories. The young vampires were surprisingly exhausted from their first night at school, and everybody decided to go back to their rooms to either read a good book or chat to a friend. It was quite a relaxing evening despite what happened at class tonight.

The two cousins got changed out of their white uniforms and into their own casual clothing. Hikari got changed and has plucked up enough courage to go and find her class leader and find out what was wrong. She knew it was rude to intrude in other peoples' business, especially a Pureblood's, but Hikari thought that there was a chance for them of becoming friends (since they got off to a bad start) if she tried to help the Pureblood and find out why she got angry in class. She left a singing Rukia in the shower and made her way to Yukimina's chamber.

Hikari made her way down the corridor where the Class Leader's chamber was situated. She edged towards the door of the chamber, and, taking a deep breath in, she firmly knocked on the cherry wood door.

The door opened and another blonde head appeared from the other side of the door.

"Hikari-chan?" the blonde said questioningly.

"Sakuno-san?" responded Hikari in the same tone.

"Ano...can I help you with anything?" Sakuno asked kindly.

"Eh...I came here to see Yukimina-sama," Hikari stated nervously.

"Well..." Sakuno started to look a bit uncomfortable, "Could you hold on a minute?"

The sunny blonde popped her head back into the room and seemed to spoke some words to another person in there before popping it back out again.

"Mina-chan says its okay for you to come in!" Sakuno called, now back to her usual cheery tone.

Hikari was still not used to the casual way Sakuno addressed their Pureblood leader, but she let out a small sigh of relief and nervously shuffled into the Pureblood's chamber. As she stepped into the room, Hikari was taken aback at how big Yukimina's room was compared to the other rooms the other students stay in. It looked as if it was an en suite as Hikari saw another door that could possibly open up to another room, possibly Yukimina's bedroom. There were fabulously-painted portraits of the first Cross Academy hanging on the walls. The room was also decorated with many different pots of flowers which could easily illuminate the night with their beautiful colours.

"Hey, stop gawking and tell me what you came here for!" a stern voice broke Hikari out of her little trance. It was Yukimina, comfortably sitting on her faithful couch with her legs folded up. She was sipping on a cup of tea that Sakuno had just poured for her.

"Eh...Yukimina-sama...I have a few things to ask you," said Hikari and quickly bowed, remembering not to forget her manners to a Pureblood.

"What is it?" the Pureblood asked.

"Well..." Hikari hesitated as she realized Sakuno was still in the room. She was hoping to have this conversation with the Class Leader herself.

Judging from Hikari's nervous fidgeting, she could instantly tell that the girl has something important to say to her, but without the presence of Sakuno. She eyed her tea cup and the tea pot sitting on her coffee table.

"Sakuno, we are almost running out of tea, could you please get an extra cup and some more tea for Hikari-san and I, please?" Yukimina asked politely, but gave the emerald green-eyed girl a knowing look, telling her something.

"Oh, sure," Sakuno nodded and smiled at the Pureblood to show she understood what she want. She took the porcelain teapot in her hands and made her way to the door.

"Oh, and please take your time," Yukimina added.

"I will!" Sakuno flashed another smile at the two other girls before disappearing behind the door.

Hikari relaxed and was grateful that Yukimina understood that she needed to talk to her alone.

"So, what is the matter?" Yukimina asked inquisitively.

"Yukimina-sama... I know it's none of my business, but... I want to know you better as a person, so I want to know what happened during class tonight," Hikari was not sure whether she asked the question at the right time or in the right way. However, she knew she was going to lose her head if the Pureblood did not like the question.

"Do you want to know why I stormed out like that?" Yukimina asked the noble with a smirk.

"Uh-huh," Hikari nodded her head determinedly, wanting to know the answer desperately.

_Knock. Knock._

Yukimina sighed with slight frustration at the sudden disturbance and told the person outside to come in.

A maid came in with the telephone in her hand.

"Yukimina-sama, your Father, Kaname Kuran-sama is on the phone," she said and handed the telephone to the annoyed Pureblood princess who cheekily rolled her eyes before taking the phone. The maid bowed and withdrew herself from the chamber.

Hikari reluctantly left as Yukimina was having an important phone call with her Father, the almighty Pureblood King, Kaname Kuran.

Hikari felt kind of gutted that her conversation with the Class Leader was disrupted, especially when she almost got the answer. However, for some reason, Hikari felt that the Pureblood would not give her the answer that easily, especially when they have just met. This might involve some research and investigation to be done. Hikari smiled to herself on her way back to her room. She knew exactly who to get to help her.

* * *

Well, how was it?

Please review again!

Also, please point out any tense or grammar problems (nicely,pls). And thnx!

Christine xxx


	6. Research at Home

Hihihi!!! A **VERY** long time no see! I've been so busy with exams and finishing stuff off at the end of the year tht my whole timetable was totally cramped up!! But now my summer holidays has started (BIG YAYY!!) i have plenty of time :D!!

I am so so (x1000) very sorry to keep you readers waiting (if you are still alive waiting for it XD) and apologise for all the delays. BUT just to let you know I **HAVE NOT** been skiving off not updating, and have given you a **4 CHAPTER BONUS **reward for being so patient with me :)!! The last chapter or chapters will be arriving within a few days as I have more time in my hands now ;) So stay tuned!!

**Thank you for all those who have left me feedbacks as they have meant a lot to me and has given me inspiration to carry on with this story. **(*whispers* This sounds very bad, but i was actually gonna think abt discontinuing this story since I've left it for so long and sorta lost interest at times (*dodge flying pans and rolling pins)) But as you can see I've carried on with it as I know I will disappoint the dear readers that are reading this.

Enjoy!!!

* * *

6. Research at Home 

"Rukia, pleeeease!"

"No."

"Pretty pleeeeasse!"

"No!"

"...."

"...."

"Please?"

"Goddamit, I said NO!" exclaimed Rukia as she thrust a cushion at her blonde cousin's head with frustration.

"Why not?" asked Hikari sadly rubbing her head where the cushion hit her.

"Why would I want to get involved with our Class Leader's life?" pointed out Rukia as she went back to typing on her laptop.

"Well, because I feel that it is very important to find out what really happened to Yukimina-sama's past, and it might even have something to do with how she behaves in class! We could help her!" explained Hikari passionately.

Rukia rolled her eyes, thinking that her cousin was just being nosey, wanting to find out about the Pureblood's life. She sometimes wondered why Hikari was always so intrigued.

"Come onnnn!" Hikari yanked the red head by the arm, urging her to come and follow her.

The auburn stopped typing on her laptop and dropped her head onto her bed in defeat. She knew once the blonde has set her mind on something she wanted to do, she would never stop until it's fully completed; it's part of her OCD.

"Fine. If I help you with this stupid research, will you leave me in peace?" asked Rukia annoyed.

"Sure! Does that mean you'll help me?" Hikari clapped her hands together excitedly.

Rukia nodded her head slowly with regret, knowing that she'll probably get into trouble, _again_, not that she hasn't before because of _one_ little annoying blonde.

"Alright, let's go, then!" Hikari said enthusiastically.

She dragged her dazed cousin downstairs and out of the Moon Dorm, heading towards a long, black car waiting outside the big school gates. Rukia realized Hikari was taking her out of the school grounds.

"W-wait, where are we going?" Rukia asked, slightly confused.

A sly grin formed itself on Hikari's face when she answered, "Home."

"H-Home!?" repeated the auburn, "For what?"

"Duh, for doing the research, "replied Hikari as they kept on walking.

"But don't we have to ask Dorm Leader for permission?"

"Don't worry, I got Sakuno-san to tell Yukimina-sama already," smiled the blonde.

"_W-wait a second...that little b**** had it all planned out already!" _Rukia thought to herself. _"I'm gonna wring that little skinny neck of hers the second she lets go of me!"_

The other girl, oblivious to her cousin's anger, was determined to find out what really happened to Yukimina Kuran in the past. Who is she? Where is she really from? And who is her older sister that Vandelet had mentioned on the first night?


	7. Underground Library

**Second Bonus Chapter!! :D  
**

* * *

7. The Underground Library

"Ah, welcome back home, Hikari ojou-sama, Rukia ojou-sama," greeted the old Aidou family butler.

The girls has just arrived at the Aidou manor, or basically known as Hikari's house. As Hikari stepped through the main twin doors into her home, she realized she couldn't sense her parents' presence around.

"Where are my parents?" Hikari asked the old butler.

"Ah, your father is away at an important meeting, and your mother is spending her time with some friends," the butler bowed, "however, your mother would have stayed here if you had called home to say you were coming back, Hikari ojou-sama."

"_That's okay," _thought Hikari to herself. She didn't really want her parents home right now anyway since they would probably get suspicious about her snooping around the house looking for information, on what her parents would get even more suspicious about, the Kuran family's past.

The butler ordered a group of maids to take Hikari and Rukia's stuff up to their rooms, whilst the two cousins made their way to the living room to discuss what they're going to do.

Hikari flopped down onto the soft, velvet settee, exhausted from the journey back home. Rukia timidly perched herself onto the other end of the settee, her eyes soaking in every detail of the living room that she hasn't been in for a very long time.

Hikari watched her cousin.

"What are you thinking about, Rukia?" she asked.

"Nothing, just realized I haven't been here in a while," she smiled as she saw a familiar photo on the mantelpiece. A picture of two toddlers, one with red hair who looked round about three, and a blonde who looked round about two. Both were dressed as fairies, with one clinging onto the arm of the other.

"I think we should start looking around the library after dinner," Rukia snapped out of her dazing as Hikari interrupted her thoughts.

After dinner, Hikari and Rukia both snuck into the family library. The spacious room was like a big maze formed by towering old bookshelves.

"Wow, didn't know you read this much," Rukia teased. She knew her cousin was really clever, but didn't think that she could read hundreds of bookshelves of books in her still young life.

"Nah, they're not just our family books that are stored here," explained Hikari, "half of them date back from centuries ago, from previous generations of our family as well."

Rukia whistled, amazed at how much the Aidou family actually read.

"There it is!" exclaimed Hikari as she rushed to a big cherry wood desk. She scrambled underneath it and took what felt to Rukia like a century before popping up again.

"What the hell are you-"Rukia stopped abruptly at mid-sentence when a low, grumbling sound could be heard. An especially big shelf slowly shifted itself to one side, revealing a dark passage way.

"Yes!" said Hikari as she punched the air in victory, "I knew it was the right combination!"

Rukia, still gobsmacked, gawked at the secret passage way.

"What are you staring at, come on, let's go!" Hikari grabbed the gawking Rukia by the hand and charged down the passage way in excitement. As they made their way through the passage, torches automatically lit themselves one by one. A small door could finally be seen at the end of the passage. Hikari swiftly typed in a seven number code, and the lock of the small door bolted. She pushed the door open revealing a cellar-like place.

Rukia squinted her eyes to get a better look inside the musty room, and to her "surprise", the room turned out to have more shelves but definitely not as much as the main library upstairs.

"Hikari Aidou, I demand a very _big_ explanation about all this!" ordered Rukia, still in disbelief of what just happened.

Hikari laughed nervously as she realized Rukia hasn't been told about the secret family library yet.

"Well, my dad showed me this library a few months ago before moving to the academy with you," explained the blonde, "it's a library filled with top secret family information that only our two families should know about. It also has data on family parties, and most important of all, our _history_."

Rukia realized that Hikari exaggerated the word _history; _when it finally hits her that they could maybe extract some information on the Kuran family, since the Aidou and Kain family were both really close to the royal Purebloods.

Rukia and Hikari started to pick books out from the old shelves, yearning to find out what they need to know about the Pureblood.

This should be _interesting..._


	8. Secrets you shouldn't find

**Third Bonus Chapter :D  
**

* * *

8. Secrets you shouldn't find

After spending two hours rummaging through shelves of books, both girls were exhausted, well, just Rukia to be more precise. Rukia made a big yawn, sleepiness starting to take over her body as she flicked over old pages of ancient records of their family history. She glanced over at her cousin tiredly, who was still standing at the other end of the aisle; face buried in a chunky record book.

"Oi...Hikari, it's getting late now, maybe we should leave the research till tomorrow," Rukia stretched and got up from a seat she has been sitting on for the past few hours.

"Mmm..." her cousin replied, still deep in thinking.

"I said-"

"FOUND IT!" Rukia jumped at her cousin's sudden outburst, and was pretty sure she would suffer a proper heart attack if she was a human.

"I think I've found what we need!" exclaimed Hikari as she slammed the book down on the desk in front of her cousin.

"Look here!" Hikari pointed out at a paragraph underneath a beautifully hand-drawn picture of the Kuran family tree.

"There's the current generation of the Kuran family," said Rukia as she ran her finger down the family tree. Her finger came to a halt.

"What is it, Rukia?" asked Hikari.

"...Y-Y-Yukimina-sama's name isn't on this," stuttered Rukia.

Hikari pulled the thick book closer towards her and examined the family tree closely.

"Oh my gosh, you're right!" Hikari picked up the book, "But, there's only one name under Kaname and Yuuki-sama's name."

"K-Karina Kuran?" Hikari carefully read.

"Then doesn't that make her the sister of Yukimina-sama, and the person that Vandelet-sensei mentioned in class," Rukia added.

"Maybe you're right...but what happened to Yukimina-sama?" Hikari asked, more to herself than Rukia.

Silence slowly enveloped time as questions flashed back and forth through the girls' heads. Why isn't Yukimina's name in the Kuran family tree? How is she then related to the Kurans? Is she an imposter?

"Rukia, we need to return to school right now," stated Hikari firmly, "we definitely need to talk to Yukimina-sama."

"Wait, _we? _Let me tell you two things," Rukia waved two fingers in her cousin's face, "One: I will not be talking to Yukimina-sama about this with you, and two: let's get some sleep because I'm knackered and it's almost day time."

Hikari realized how much time has passed after going through basically every single book in the underground library.

A yawn suddenly erupted from her mouth, surprising herself. Maybe Rukia is right, let's just rest up before going back to school tomorrow.


	9. Confrontation

**The final bonus chapter!  
**

* * *

9. Confrontation

It was seven o'clock in the evening, the morning for the creatures of the night, and of course, night for the humans that inhabit in the same world. Rukia and Hikari were already in the car on the way to school. At this time, they should be starting class, but since it was the start of the weekend for them it was alright.

In the car, Hikari was running what she should say to the Class Leader over and over in her head. She felt nervous about speaking to the Pureblood about such personal things, but then again she felt she needed to. In classes and in the dorms, she always thought that Yukimina Kuran always wore a sad, pained expression on her face. Hikari never wanted her Pureblood Leader to be sad, even if they're not supposed to show it. So she felt it was her responsibility to find out what is wrong.

Rukia, on the other hand, was leaning her chin on her hand, staring out the window mindlessly. She knew what Hikari would do the second she stepped through the entrance to their dorms. She wondered if she should back her cousin up, or play the I-can't-be-bothered row and wait in their room.

Rukia's prediction was pretty much right. The second the car dropped the girls off at the entrance of the school, Hikari made a beeline to the Moon Dorms, dropped her stuff off at their room and headed to their Dorm Leader's room. It was all too quick for the auburn to realize that her cousin has already left to go to confront the Pureblood, so she just decided to lie down on the bed, hoping her cousin would come back in one piece and not a pile of dust.

Hikari was sure that she ran over what she was going to say to the Pureblood at least a thousand times before reaching Yukimina's chambers.

She gulped as each of her wary steps brought her closer to the twin doors.

_One step...two steps...three steps..._

She took a deep breath.

_Knock. Knock._

........

"Come in," an angelically smooth voice called from behind the door.

Hikari edged the door open.

A slender, petite figure was lying on the Victorian designed scarlet sofa opposite. Her vey light brown, angel curls cascaded down the arm of the sofa as her head lazily rested on the arm rest. A small book was balanced in between her cream pale fingers, wine red orbs tracing over the miniscule lines of words.

"Ano...Yukimina-sama..."mumbled Hikari, not sure whether the Pureblood knew she was standing in the room.

"What is it, Hikari-san?" asked the Pureblood princess, eyes still on the book she was reading.

"Well...when Rukia and I got your permission to go back home, we...did a bit of research on your family..." Hikari gulped, she swore that she would turn into dust any second now.

Yukimina turned a page of her book in a deadly slow manner, a rip formed on the edge of the page.

Hikari gulped again.

"So what did you fine?" Yukimina asked in a rather "interested" manner.

"Well...we've found out that...Yukimina-sama...you're...you're not part of the Kuran family tree..." the last part of Hikari's sentence went into a diminuendo.

There was silence. Time felt like it was frozen to Hikari.

The Pureblood slowly rested her book on her lap, and gave the blonde a solemn look.

"...Only the name, Karina Kuran, was found under your parents' names, she's Yukimina-sama's elder sister, right?" continued Hikari.

"You're right," Yukimina replied as she leaned over to pick up a rose from a vase, "she is my sister, but not my _real _one..."

Hikari froze, blue eyes widened as she stared at the Pureblood sitting in front of her, fiddling with a rose petal.

"...Nor is my Father..." she whispered, almost sadly.

Hikari dropped her gaze onto the floor as she felt another ton of questions bombarding her brain.

"W-what do you mean?" Hikari asked confused.

"I meant what I meant..." she answered quietly.

* * *

Well, how was it?

I understand if it's cheesy and the plot's going all crappy cause my writing skills probably deteriorating! So flame if you must :P

Along with grammar mistakes and so on...

But please, please, please **review** :) (Especially for the 4 chapter Bonus :P) Much appreciated!

loves, Christine xxx


	10. Confession

Hihi! Here's the **FINAL** chapter of **"Disgrace"**!! Phew! Amn't i glad this fanfic is over cause it took me longer than i thought to finish it, and i want to write other fanfics as well :P

**PS: **Thank you again to the people who read my fanfic and reviewed, greatly appreciated ^_^

**PS2:**I also apologize to those who thought this was a YUME pairing fanfic, but turned out it isn't (or barely was). I was planning to make it YUME but i guess it sort of strayed off :P So sorry for the disappointment, but I hope you guys keep reading this fanfic. Just if you want to know, I changed the character involved box thingie to "nobody" so it wouldn't confuse people.

Enjoy the last chapter ^_^

* * *

10. Confession

"Kaname Kuran isn't my real Father," Yukimina stared deep into the blonde vampire's eyes.

"W-w-what?" stuttered Hikari as she stepped back in astonishment.

"Why are you so shocked?" the Pureblood asked almost too casually, "My name isn't in the Kuran family tree."

"T-then, if you don't mind my asking, _who is_ your real Father, Yukimina-sama?" ice blue eyes once again focused on the Pureblood's serene face, waiting for the answer.

Yukimina stared up at the noble-level vampire and looked away. A memory then flashed into her head.

"_Mummy, what's this charm hanging above my bed," a young Yukimina asked as her small fingers poked at the ancient looking article._

"_It's a...hunter charm...from a man who has given it to you when you were just a tiny little baby," her Pureblood mother answered with a soft, but almost sad smile._

"_Oh..." fascination splayed over the young child's eyes as she continued looking at the hunter charm._

"This was given to me by my supposed real father," Yukimina pulled a thin bronze chain out of her pocket. There, hung a copper diamond-shaped plate, with a symbol on it.

Hikari's eyes widened, _"That's a magic protection hunter charm, used to ward off any vampire who dared to touch the owner,"_ she thought to herself.

Yukimina let the copper chain dangle from her slender fingers, and swung it from side to side like a pendulum.

"Do you know what this is?" Yukimina asked in a grim tone.

Hikari gulped, something's not right, "I-It's a _hunter _protection charm, against _vampires_."

The princess nodded slowly, "From your great intelligence, I take it you can guess why I can hold onto this charm without being repelled by it."

The blonde vampire stepped back.

_It can't be, no, she can't be one of them. How?_

"You could probably tell," Yukimina laughed, "I am not a _full _vampire...and definitely not the Pureblood you thought I was."

Hikari Aidou's breathing quickened, taking in everything the "Pureblood" has just revealed to her.

Yukimina slowly got up from her seat and walked towards the still shocked Hikari.

"I _know_ who my real father is," Yukimina looked deep into Hikari's, wine red clashing with ice blue.

Yukimina held the charm up towards herself, "He was the world's strongest Vampire Hunter. He gave me this charm, to protect me from _him_."

"By "him" you mean... Kaname Kuran-sama?" stuttered Hikari.

"Yes..." the Class Leader replied solemnly.

_It can't be. It can't be him._

"C-c-could your father be Z-Z-Zero Kiryuu?" Hikari asked, body shaking, scared of the answer she might get.

Hikari was told about this famous Vampire Hunter by her teacher at home. She was told he had an unknown daughter, and was banished from the country by the Hunters' Association.

Yukimina gave Hikari a forlorn look and nodded.

"My mother, Yuuki Kuran, the rightful wife to my current father, Kaname Kuran, still had some feelings for my _real _father, Zero Kiryuu, when she got married," Yukimina explained with eyes closed, running through everything that has happened to her parents during her lifetime in her head.

She continued, "_I _was the result. A few years later, Kaname Kuran found out about their relationship and me, so he banished Zero Kiryuu, leaving both me and my mother. Kaname knew he couldn't banish my mother, because obviously she's his wife, and his dearly loved one. Despite the fact that she had me with his arch-enemy, he still wanted her. My mother used that to her advantage, and said she would only live happily with Kaname Kuran if he would let her keep me as their child. He despitefully agreed, saying that I would never be his child, but only _Yuuki's _child. My real father knew Kaname Kuran would never accept me into the Pureblood family properly, especially when I'm the offspring of his greatest enemy, so he gave me this charm to protect me."

Sadness started to arise in Hikari's chest. So all this time and all these years, her Class Leader has been enduring her Pureblood father's hatred, and is only living on her mother's love and desperation to keep her in the all powerful Pureblood family.

"Hikari, being part of the Kuran fanily has taught me one thing," said Yukimina forlornly.

Hikari listened attentively.

"Is that you can never be truly happy. There will always be lies living in your so-called "happiness", like my current father, Kaname Kuran, now and will always live with the fact that his wife has had a child with somebody he hates deeply, and I'm the solid evidence. My mother, another example, will always live with the guilt and the fact that her husband will despise her daughter forever. Finally, me..." Yukimina bit her lip, "Will always live with the fact that I never belong to my family."

Every line formed by her Class Leader struck Hikari hard. She only wished she could do something to help other than just stand there and listen. Yukimina may not turn out to be a full Pureblood like she thought she was, but Hikari still respect her a lot, especially finding out what she has been going through in her life.

"Like everybody says, I'm a _disgrace _to the Pureblood family. I am not one, and don't ever deserve to be one," Yukimina said bitterly.

"Hikari Aidou, everything that I have told you today, shall never leave this room, understood?" stated Yukimina, returning back to her usual authoritative self.

"H-Hai," Hikari replied quietly.

_Knock. Knock._

Both girls turned round towards the door, surprised.

"Who is it?" Yukimina called.

"It's Sakuno!" replied the voice from behind.

The door opened, and a sunny blonde head popped round it.

"Ah, gomen, gomen, Mina-chan, there's a message from your father, Kuran-sama," Sakuno reported in her usual cheery voice.

"Oh, what does he want now?" whined the Dorm Leader, "Hikari, Sakuno, you are both dismissed to your dorms!"

"Hai!" Hikari and Sakuno responded in unison, and left the Dorm Leader's chambers quietly.

The second Hikari turned away from the corridor Yukimina's chambers were situated, she sprinted back upstairs to her room.

She entered her dorm and slammed the door shut behind her.

Rukia's auburn head shot up from reading a magazine.

"Are you okay? You look pale," Rukia asked her cousin with a worried expression.

"Yeah...I'm okay," she answered, slightly out of breath from all the running back.

"So, what did she say?" the auburn asked her cousin in an interested manner.

"A lot..." Hikari responded as she flopped onto her bed.

"Like what...?" Rukia questioned, wanting to find out more.

Hikari sat herself up and made a pretend zip across her mouth and smiled, "Not allowed to tell."

"Fine! I'm not _that _interested in it anyway,"Rukia huffed, "Even after all the research I've stupidly agree to do with you!"

"A promise is a promise," the blonde smiled to herself.

The Next Day

"Hikari, I wonder where Dorm Leader went, she's not in class tonight," said Rukia as she scanned their classroom.

"Oh, Mina-chan has something important to do back at home, so she went back," Sakuno chirped.

"Oh..." was all the auburn could say as she wasn't really expecting the overenthusiastic vampire to answer.

"_I wonder if Yukimina-sama will be alright going back home. Will she have to face her Pureblood Father? Will he do something horrible to her?" _Hikari thought anxiously to herself.

Rukia glanced over at her cousin and saw that she wore an anxious expression.

She rested her arm gently on the other's shoulder. Hikari turned round.

"Don't worry, Hikari, Dorm Leader Yukimina is a strong person, I'm sure she'll be alright when she comes back," Rukia smiled to her cousin. Hikari rested her hand on her cousin's reassuring one, knowing that Rukia was right. She was always right with those sorts of things. Just then the old Vandelet-sensei walked into the class, and Night Class Lesson was ready to start.

_She'll be alright.

* * *

_There, finished!!

I know it's sort of (or probs IS) a cheesy ending and the twist's probably quite bad but please bare with me! Since VK has stopped and the manga only comes out once a month I sorta lacked fuel for my inspiration for VK fanfics D:

But yeah, I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic in general, and looking forward to the **final reviews** for this, thanks for reading!

Also, **HAPPY SUMMER VACATION TO YOU ALL (if you've started it that is :P)!!!**

luvs, Christine xxx


End file.
